First Date
by I Luv Captain Jack
Summary: Draco and Ginny bicker about their first date :D Written for Pud's great Time Turner Challenge '09. Please R&R.


First Date

Landon Walters prepared for another long, boring day at work. Being trapped in an office eight hours a day was not appealing to him at all. Unfortunately, it was his only choice at the moment so he was stuck.

His office was small and cramped. There was a cabinet behind him that stored the new time turners and two chairs that faced his desk. His desk was covered in paperwork, quills, and ink. His office was messy and cluttered, but it was all he had. Landon sat at his desk and began organizing papers. They were all forms citing the usage of the time turners.

These new time turners recently came out of development wow that sentence doesn't even make sense sweetie. After Harry Potter and his crew destroyed all of the old time turners, who knows how long ago, they began inventing a better one.

This new and improved time turner let a person go back in time for a single hour if they wanted to. It was easier to use and more efficient. A person could choose the date, the time, then decide how long they wanted to stay. This new method prevented people from having to wait the entire time to come back to the present.

Unfortunately, the Ministry wanted to keep a good record of anyone who used one, meaning, there was a lot of paperwork involved with the job. Everyone who used one had to get special permission and a background check. The person could only go back to a time in his or her life and could not be seen by the duplicate of themselves, just like before. They also had to get to a closed space before their trip ended so no one would see them disappear. An agreement to follow all of these rules was always legally signed before the person was allowed to travel in time.

Landon began filling out the mountain of forms in front of him. Each day the pile grew. With only one or two actual people travelling each day he thought it was a bit excessive to have this much paper work for it. The stack of papers was almost taller than his head. He sighed to himself, hoping that there wouldn't be anyone today so he could catch up.

Just as that thought passed through his head, the door to his small office opened. He cursed in his head. i So much for catching up,/i he thought to himself. An elderly couple, holding hands, entered and he motioned for them to sit in the two chairs that barely fit in the space opposite his desk. He finished the sentence he was writing before looking up at his guests.

"What can I do for you?"

The gray haired women handed him a few papers then said, "We were hoping you could help us settle something. That is all of the paper work for our time travel and we would like to go as soon as possible."

Landon reviewed the paper work quickly. He mentally sighed when he realized that they qualified and he would have to send them back in time for their allotted hours. He damned the Ministry and their stupid paper work.

"You will both be travelling separately?" he asked.

The man answered, "Yes, we will be travelling separately to our own places. Although we wish to travel simultaneously so we both arrive back at the same time."

Landon nodded. "That can be arranged."

The man glanced over at his wife, and smirked. She glared back. "You will be wrong Draco dear, face it now. There is no way our first date was a Quidditch game, we didn't go to a game together for a least few months after we got together."

"Gin, our first date was a Quidditch game. Don't you remember?" He paused slightly, but didn't let her get a word in. "Wait, your brain has probably rotted in the last fifty years. Its okay honey, I remember for you."

The woman snorted, "Yea right! You can't even remember to take that potion the Healer gave you for your back."

The man tried to sit up straight, well as straight as his back would let him. "I do not! You are the one who forgets things."

"I don't forget things. Didn't we just go over this?" said the woman. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Ginny, you are the one who forgot our anniversary. Twice. And then there was that time you forgot Auden's birthday…you could have scarred him for life! I had to convince our five year old that mommy didn't forget his birthday."

"Auden grew up just fine. I only forget his birthday once and he is not scarred for life!"

"Thanks to me!" cried Draco.

Landon watched the couple argue, unsure if he should interrupt. He was ready to let them travel, but apparently they had forgotten him. He pulled two of the new time-turners out of the locked cabinet behind him and set them on the desk.

He cleared his throat, trying to get the couples attention. He really needed to get his paperwork done and they were just wasting time. After a few tries he finally got their attention back. The woman's face was flushed from the argument and her husband was seemingly unaffected. This was his first encounter with the Malfoy family, but after all the stories he had heard they definitely were more interesting in person.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," he started. "You will be invisible for approximately a minute after you arrive. That time should be used to find an appropriate place to appear. Luckily appearing out of no-where is quite common in our world. Keep track of time so you can also disappear without too much trouble. You will have two hours, before you will arrive back here. Is that clear?"

They both nodded in agreement.

"Each of you please put on a time-turner and state your date, time, and location."

Draco put the device around his neck and said, "August 11, 2001, fourteen o'clock, Puddlemore United Quidditch Pitch."

Ginny put the time turner on. She watched her husband fade, and then said, "August 17, 2001, nineteen and thirty hours, Dragon's Angel."

Landon sighed as soon as they were gone. He had two hours before he would get interrupted and he could not get behind. He looked up at the mountain of paperwork and dreading the next two hours of hand cramps, got to work.

Draco landed just outside of the Quidditch pitch. He saw people Apparating all around him, everyone excited for the game. He felt the invisibility wear off, just before he reached the main entrance. He walked to the stands and sat a few rows behind where the past Ginny would be sitting.

He was certain no one would recognize him. He was almost bald now and any hair he had left was more gray than blond. He was a few inches shorter due to is back problems (they weren't lying when they say you shrink as you age). Draco sat waiting patiently for the game to start.

The fiery red head made her appearance ten minutes into the game. She was dressed the part of a Puddlemere fan and took her seat in front of him. A minute or two later he saw the younger version of himself, dressed as a Falcons fan approach her.

"Weasley, why are you sitting in the seat next to mine?"

"Malfoy, why are you insulting my seat? Is it unclean to you or something?"

"Yes, your unhealthy choice of teams might spread to my seat, and I would like to live past the age of thirty. You know Puddlemere fans have a stunted life span right?" he said to her before sitting down cautiously.

She snorted at his comment. "Don't worry Malfoy I will keep my Puddlemere cooties on this side of the arm rest. Your life span will be fine, although I'm not sure about your hair."

The younger Malfoy reached up to touch his hair. "My hair is perfectly fine." He said haughtily.

"For now," she answered back quickly.

Both the younger Draco and the older Draco simultaneously scowled at her. Older Draco reached up to rub his bald head. How he missed his hair. He watched the younger version of his wife and the younger version of himself flirt for the next hour. He laughed out loud when she slapped him, but he couldn't remember what he had said to provoke her. The crowd was too loud to hear the conversation.

The cheering died down just in time. He had to listen in so he could show future Ginny that he was right all along.

"I bet you Puddlemere loses," said younger Draco, about halfway through the game.

"There is no way they will lose!"

"Prove it!" yelled Draco over the cheering crowd. The Falcons had just scored.

She turned to look at him as the cheers died down. "Fine, but if I win you have to take me out to a place I choose and you are not allowed to complain all evening."

He smiled evilly, "Fine, but if I win we go to a place I choose and you have to wear a Falcons jersey all night."

She thought about it for a moment then said, "You're on." and turned back to the game.

The old Draco checked his watch; he had a half hour left. He knew the game was almost over and he knew that Ginny would win the bet. The Quidditch game was defiantly their first date and Ginny would have to agree with him.

He covered his ears when the snitch was caught. His old ears couldn't really handle the noise anymore. He saw the young Ginny smile up at the young him. The young him had no idea what he was in for.

He checked his watch again, five minutes left, but he had what he needed. Old Draco stood up slowly and began making his way out of the stadium. He was almost to the gates when he disappeared with a smile on his face.

Ginny landed outside of the Dragon's Angel. She walked quickly to the ally on the side of the restaurant. She didn't want to scare the Muggles by appearing randomly in the middle of the street. She waited for the invisibility to wear off before stepping out of the ally and making her way into the restaurant.

She quickly located her young self and the young Draco. They were seated at a table near the back, her favourite spot. She picked a table still in hearing range and sat down to wait for the server. She heard Draco talking to her younger self.

"This is a cheap restaurant. Why did we come here?"

Young Ginny answered back, "We came here because I like it here. Now stop trying to complain."

"I'm not complaining. I'm just stating the facts. Like this is a cheap restaurant and we are surrounded by Muggles." He took a bite of his food and smirked at her. He was trying to get out of the bet and she knew it.

Ginny took a sip of water and said, "That sounds like complaining to me considering the fact that you don't like Muggles and you are too rich for restaurants like this. We are here to test your patience."

"What do I get if I'm patient?"

"You will see, but only if you follow the bet. No complaining for you."

Young Draco grumbled but agreed out of curiosity.

Older Ginny watched her young self and envied her. If only she could be young again… She wanted her long red hair back. Her hair was now silver cut short for easy management.

She eyed the young Draco. He was even more handsome than she remembered. The way he moved and talked was so graceful. It was a funny thing to think that this was 54 years ago. She still loved her husband even if he had gone bald, that was genetics and he couldn't fix it.

"What are you talking about?" she heard Draco exclaim.

Her young self dissolved in laughter. Draco watched her laugh in confusion. Finally she calmed down enough to tell him, "A television is not like a flash of the future. It's a box that Muggles watch movies on."

"Are you sure?" Draco asked, ignoring her laughter.

"Yes I'm sure," she laughed. "I'll show you one sometime."

Just then the waiter came and gave them the check. Draco pulled out his wallet and handed a stack of Muggle money over to Ginny so she could count out the right amount.

Young Ginny said, "I can't believe you don't know how to count out Muggle money. It's even easier that our money."

"Well I didn't grow up around Muggle stuff! It's not my fault!" he said in protest.

"Oh, stop whining. I will teach you soon enough," she said with a smile.

Old Ginny watched her young self grab Draco's hand on the way out of the restaurant. She smiled to herself and followed them. She had enough information. There was no way Draco could deny that this was their first date. They had accidentally been seated next to each other at the Quidditch game so that didn't count as a date. This was the first time he had picked her up and paid.

She made her way into the ally just in time to disappear.

Mr. Malfoy landed softly inside Landon's office. Landon was startled to know that two hours was already passed. He looked up sheepishly at Mr. Malfoy.

"You may have a seat. Your wife should be back any mo-"

Mrs. Malfoy landed with a smug look on her face, cutting off Landon's sentence.

Landon looked between the two of them and decided to get out of the way as soon as he could. They each returned their time turners and he thanked them quickly before going back to work. As they walked out he heard them start to argue.

"I was right! That was out first date and now you owe me a trip to America."

"You were not right! I don't owe you anything woman!"

"Draco Malfoy, I won fair and square. You owe me a retirement trip to America. You promised."

"I promised, but you did not win!"

"Why are you so difficult?"

Finally, the door shut completely and their bickering was just a faint rumbling in the hallway. Landon shook his head at them before returning not to his even larger stack of paperwork. He was now even more behind, thanks to the Malfoys. At least, the Ministry paid him decently.


End file.
